Many devices have been developed for use during exercise to track various parameters of a user's workout. For example, GPS watches can track the total distance traveled by the user, pedometers can count a number of steps a user takes, heart rate monitors can track a user's heart rate, etc.
Many of these devices employ accelerometers to detect a particular movement. For example, pedometers can use an accelerometer to detect the acceleration caused when a user takes a step. In such devices, a single accelerometer is used to generate accelerometer data that can be processed on the device itself or relayed to another device for processing.